1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, digital electronic devices such as digital televisions and digital cameras are spreading fast, and their performances and functions are increasing. Since reduction in size, thickness, weight and power consumption is highly required for the digital electronic device, reduction in size and power consumption and increase in the number of pins are increasing with regard to a semiconductor device used in the digital electronic device. Since such the devices have a lot of product lineups and are frequently remodeled, it is important to reduce costs as much as possible from the start of development. To reduce in size is not only an effective method for reducing costs but also meets the above-mentioned requirement for the digital electronic devices. However, when a semiconductor device is miniaturized, it becomes difficult to ensure a sufficient number of signal terminals.
Japanese Patent Publication JP-H05-021694 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a semiconductor device in which the number of power-supply leads is decreased and thereby a size of a package body can be reduced. Specifically, the semiconductor device has: a semiconductor chip having a lot of electrodes; a plurality of leads connected to the electrodes through wires and drawn out of the device; a conductive plate formed on the semiconductor chip through an insulation material and connected to the electrodes through wires; and a package body resin-encapsulating them. In the semiconductor device, a power-supply lead and a ground lead that can have a large cross-sectional area are formed above the semiconductor chip. Therefore, inductance of the power-supply line of the semiconductor device can be lowered and thereby electrical characteristics can be improved. As a result, the number of power-supply leads drawn out of the package body can be reduced and thus the size of the semiconductor device can be reduced.
Japanese Patent Publication JP-2000-77559 (Patent Literature 2) discloses a semiconductor device that has excellent electrical characteristics such as high-frequency characteristics. Specifically, the semiconductor device has: a film-shaped insulating substrate having a device hole; inner leads so formed as to stick out to the device hole; a semiconductor element placed within the device hole and connected to the inner leads; and an encapsulation resin layer that covers connection regions of the semiconductor element. The semiconductor device further has a power-supply or ground interconnect section that is ring-shaped and arranged in the device hole region inside of the inner leads. Moreover, power-supply or ground connection pads are arranged in a region outside of the encapsulation resin layer and are connected to the interconnect section through drawing interconnections. In the semiconductor device, it is possible to connect with an extremely short length between a power-supply or ground electrode terminal of the semiconductor element and the power-supply or ground connection pad through the power-supply or ground interconnect section.
Japanese Patent Publication JP-H08-288323 (Patent Literature 3) discloses a TAB (Tape Automated Bonding) semiconductor device. In the semiconductor device, both of front and back surfaces of a semiconductor chip and a lead frame are encapsulated with insulating films, and only a part of one surface of the lead frame is exposed on the outside of the insulating film. In the semiconductor device, circumference of the semiconductor chip can be easily encapsulated to include one surface of the lead frame. It is therefore possible to simplify a manufacturing process.
[Patent Literature]
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Publication JP-H05-021694
[Patent Literature 2] Japanese Patent Publication JP-2000-77559
[Patent Literature 3] Japanese Patent Publication JP-H08-288323